1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and, particularly, to an aperture unit and an imaging system using the aperture unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In imaging technologies, an aperture admits light into a system for a distinct period of time, to expose photographic film or a light-sensitive electronic sensor to the amount of light required to capture an image. As the value of the aperture increases, the amount of light admitted increases accordingly. Imaging systems often employ apertures of fixed value. This is inconvenient when the imaging system is applied in different environments.
Therefore, what is needed is an aperture unit and an imaging system using the same, which can overcome the limitations described.